


Drifting Away

by Larrys_Bravery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Human Harry, Human!Harry, M/M, Merman Louis, Merman!Louis, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrys_Bravery/pseuds/Larrys_Bravery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry visits his friends lake house against his will, and finds a new friend awaiting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Away

**Author's Note:**

> Very first fic uploaded here so it's probably bad but whatever hope u enjoy :)

"Harry, get out of the room!"

Harry groaned, hiding his head under his pillow. He couldn't believe he had been forced to go on this stupid trip. And with all people, Niall.

"No!"

"Harry, come on, it's beautiful outside and the lake is empty." Niall's voice softened. Harry heard the door creak open and the blonde boy shuffled in. He then proceeded to sit on his back, letting the air in Harry's lungs to escape his mouth in a small "puff".

"I wont get up until you come," Niall said, glancing at Harry's face which had gone from a reddish hue to a dark purple. He finally breathed out a small "fine" and the weight of the Irish lad lifted.

"Get your swim suit on. And if you don't come out in five minutes, I'm barging in and I'll drag you by your curls," Niall grinned, leaving the poor boy alone.

See, Harry had just gotten out of a relationship. Of course, he felt nothing the entire time, since he didn't really like  _girls._ But he still felt miserable for making her cry like that.

He shook his head. This was no time to worry about it. He was on vacation with his friends.

He got off the bed and went to his drawer, searched for a swimsuit and pulled it over his long legs. He grabbed a towel and headed out to the living room, where Niall had been waiting.

"Wow, you're actually coming!"

Harry smiled. "Yea, I guess."

Niall led the way from the house down to the lake. 

 

~•~

 

Harry rolled out his beach towel and laid down. Niall flung his beach towel onto the sand, and jumped into the water. Harry sat up at the spray of water.

"Thanks Niall. I really appreciate it," Harry put his sunglasses over his eyes. 

"Oh you didn't come here just to lay down, did ya? Get it the water!" Niall's Irish voice rung out into the empty beach. Harry sighed. He didn't like swimming, he wasn't very good at it.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Niall groaned, falling backwards into the water, huffing under his breath, "Ass."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt. Niall raised his eyebrows. 

"Wow, you're actually coming?"

"Yeah, but you'll make me change my mind if you keep talking." Harry stood at the edge of the water, letting the small waves roll over his ankles. He slowly waded, feeling his heart thump a bit harder with every step. Finally he was on his toes, and standing up was becoming difficult.

Niall splashed water into his face. "See? It isn't too bad." They continued to have a vicious splash fight, which resulted in multiple failed drownings and choking of the lake water.

Finally, Niall's face twisted. "I gotta go to the bathroom. I'm beginning to think that whole rule about having to wait to swim after eating was probably something I should have listened to." He quickly made his way from the water, and walked to the outhouse, clutching his stomach.

Harry, in the meantime, was completely alone. He liked the silence that filled the small cove, the waves occasionally splashing against rocks, reeds whistling in the wind, and the loud croak of a frog. 

His foot suddenly slipped on the slimy rock below him, sending him under water and unable to breathe. He felt his lungs gasping for air, and the smash of his skull against the floor of the lake. It didn't do any severe damage, but it cause him to go limp in shock. He began feeling tired. His eyes started to close, and his consciousness slipped away.

But before he fell into a slumber he felt two strong, but small hands pull him to the surface where he felt it was too late.

 

~•~

 

Mouthfuls of water came pouring from Harry's mouth. Coughs racked his frame as he tried to sit up.

"Careful. Don't sit up too fast."

Harry jumped in shock, not expecting the voice. It definitely was not Niall. He glanced over to the shore where he saw a boy, man, whatever, sitting in the sand.

"Hi."

Harry blinked. When he spoke, his voice was rough and scratchy. "Did you save me?"

The boy shrugged. "Nope. You miraculously managed to flop onto the sand yourself. Of course i saved you," he scratched his head.

"Well, thanks." He stood up a bit shakily. "I think i'd better go back to the house. See you around?"

The boy nodded halfheartedly. "Yeah, sure. Its not like I'll leave."

Harry ignored the last part, and turned back to the house. He heard a splash and turned around. "I didn't catch your nam-"

The boy was gone.

 

 ~•~

 

Harry laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about the boy with his tan skin, feathery brown hair, and  _those eyes._ The prettiest blue Harry had ever seen.

He glanced out the window. It was dark now, and crickets were chirping. He got up and tiptoed down the stairs. Niall had fallen asleep on the couch, quite gracefully he might add. His head hung back and a bit of drool was getting dangerously close to a bowl of popcorn that he had been eating.

He went to the doorway, slipped on his sandals and opened the door gently. Once he was outside, he walked down the hill from the house to the lake. The boy wasn't there, unfourtunatly. Harry sighed, but continued to go to the beach. What he saw shocked him. There, in the sand, was a bunch of letters:

_LOUIS_

 

~•~

 

He hadn't seen Louis in three days now. He was beginning to feel as depressed as when he came, and dreaded leaving the house only to be disappointed to see that Louis wasn't at the beach. He had told Niall, but Niall denied saying that "There aren't any guys our age livin' around here. Just an older couple and a few old fisherman."

"Harry! I'm gonna go out and get groceries! I'll be back in a bit!"

"Okay!" Harry called out. Once he heard the door slam, Harry grabbed his shorts and ran outside to the lake. Louis's name wasn't there anymore, though he wish it was. IT would be some evidence to the fact that he did exist and that he wasn't imagining anything.

He sat on a rock that jutted out onto the water. He took his shoes off and let his feet splash in the water. He sat like that for a while, until a splash broke the silence that he had begun to enjoy.

"You come back for me to save you again?"

Harry scanned the area, not sure where the voice was coming from. "Louis?"

"I'm right here."

Harry was startled to see Louis by his feet. He glanced at his toes, and squeezed one. "Weird," he muttered under his breath.

Harry didn't hear him. "Where have been? I've been looking for you!"

Louis shrugged. "You didn't tell me  _your_ name. I felt offended."

"Harry."

Louis nodded curtly. "Your debt has been paid. I'll be going now."

He turned away, but Harry grabbed his wrist. "Wait! Why don't you sit up here with me?"

Louis pursed his lips. "I'd rather be in the water."

Harry shrugged. "Oh come on, please?" He stuck out his bottom lip.

Louis shook his head. "I've got to go. I promise I'll meet you again though. Tomorrow evening?" He didn't wait for an answer, but just sunk down into the water. Harry sighed, then stood up. There was a sudden splash, and Louis came shooting straight from the water. A bright shine cam from his lower body, and Harry felt like he was going to faint. 

Where Louis' legs should have been, was a tail.

A fish tail.

 

~•~

 

 Mermaid. 

He was a mermaid.

Either someone replaced the lake water with alcohol again or Harry was just going crazy.

Both seemed realistic.

Niall had asked what happened at the lake when he saw the dazed look in Harry's face when he came home. He knew Niall wouldn't believe him so he lied about falling into a bush of poison ivy, and that he was going to take a bath. Niall didn't buy it, as poison ivy didn't grow around the lake, but shrugged it off. He told him his plans about meeting his friend Liam, whom Harry had never met, tomorrow night to go clubbing. Harry shrugged, and went into the bathroom.

After he washed up, he went straight to bed. He didn't fall asleep right away though, not after the thing he saw.

It couldn't be true.

But it sort of added up.

Harry groaned, and rolled over on the lumpy mattress. He struggled to get comfortable, and slowly fell asleep.

 

~•~

 

The door slammed shut as Niall left the house. Liam was waiting outside and asked if Harry would like to come. Niall told him some made up lie and they were on their way. Once the lights from the car disappeared from view, Harry grabbed his camera, basket, and bathing suit and headed down to the lake. 

Sure enough, Louis was there. He was sitting on a rock completely submerged in water. Harry ran down to him, and set his things down.

"What've you got that camera for?"

"Oh, uh."

Louis laughed. His voice sounded so beautiful when he laughed, Harry couldn't explain it. "It's fine, Curly. It's cute."

Harry blushed. They were both silent for a minute until Harry finally asked, "You're a mermaid, then?"

Louis groaned. "Mer- _man._ You humans can't seem to grasp the idea that there are more than one gender, huh?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, we don't often run into you're kind, so." he trailed off. He glanced at his tail, but wasn't sure what else to say.

"You wanna see it?"

Harry winced. "Uh, yea-"

"Then you have to come into the water."

Harry wasn't sure how to reply. All those stories of being drowned by merpeople were myths, right? He took off his shirt and waded into the cool water.

"i-I can't swim very well."

Louis furrowed his brows. "I'll help you then."

Just as Harry was beginning to tread water, Louis grabbed him and put him on his lap. "Calm down. I've got you."

Harry was blushing like mad. Louis' small arms were wrapped around him, delicately holding him in place. He glanced down at his tail. 

It was a beautiful blue, the color of Louis' eyes. It looked silver in the moonlight, sparkling like the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> Yea so, I hope you enjoyed! This will be chaptered, and I will hopefully update quickly. I appreciate and welcome all feedback, since my writing is awful and I want to improve !


End file.
